Shin Prince of Tennis Chapter 195
by Lessie Daymon
Summary: Niou doesn't want to climb mountains for some drunkard, and Renji decides to call for help from Yukimura, for all their sakes.  Crackfic, hints at yaoi, and text messages are sent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone~! It's been quite a while since I've posted anything and I'd like to offer my sincerest sincerest **_**sincerest**_** apologies for even posting this, because I know I have another/other stories to finish but, hey, this is completed right now. I'll cut this short and just explain that this has been sitting around my desk for months since I first began reading Shin, and... I am a bit bothered by it, if only because of its vast ridiculousness beyond where PoT has gone before. I mean, honestly, someone playing with two strings on his racket? **_**Really**_**? Let alone the abusive secretly-an-internment-camp setting... But I'm rambling.**

_Beta notes: Hello everyone~! Yolapeoples back to beta again~. I take credit for anything having to do with Niou and well, I can't quite remember which parts I donated to this random plunny, but definitely Niou. XD Also, by "a bit bothered", she means we were sitting in her basement reading Shin and after a while we finally lost it. *SHOT*_

**Here's to cell phones!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT, or else Shin would be vastly altered, Echizen wouldn't have won the nationals, and Perfection wouldn't exist.**

_And yes, Renji is so skilled that he can text while cliff-climbing. That's our data master! puri~ I do believe these edits are becoming a series~, but I'm glad I have my job for a reason. You misspelled 'ecstasy'._

_**I misspelled 'ecstasy' because I was in a frenzy of poetic inspiration, 'kay? Gosh. Oh, and oh well. Ore wa rule da. Including the rules of… grammar.**_

_Warning: Hint of Alpha, Adorable and ShiraKin. Ignorable though._

_**I love how it's 'hint of'. I feel like we're adding cinnamon to this fanfiction.**_

**

* * *

**

Shin Prince of Tennis, Chapter 19.5

The loser bus stopped, and the moment he saw the mental coach, Renji knew there was a problem. That was when he pulled out his cell phone and texted Yukimura.

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Bus stopped forest, 83% chance they'll make us climb mountains. Genichirou is depressive. Mental coach is here **where r u?**

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

Wait what?

…Genichirou misses me?

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

…yes, Seiichi. His looks could kill small animals.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

:)

...mountain?

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Yes they're making us climb it. 54% complete. Something's wrong w/ this camp. Come here?

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

Summoning army. Status report?

~xXx~

Of course, by army, Yukimura was referring to the other unfortunate buchous/team members separated from their partners, in whatever way that could be taken. Atobe had gathered all that was left in the upper camp of Hyotei and Shitenhouji made to do the same - Shiraishi's '_ecstasy_' never sounded quite the same after Kin-chan had gone...

Ahem. Regardless of the motives of those who Yukimura was planning to lead to war with, the escape of Rikkaidai from either side of the U-17 camp was of utmost importance, especially if anyone other than Sanada was able to force Niou up a mountain.

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

76%. Niou's hotwiring the bus.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

Good.

~xXx~

-approx. 4.6 minutes later-

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

HELP.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

?

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Drunk insane bastard going to kill us HELP BUCHOU.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

…Niou?

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Hi buchou… puri~.

OMG

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

? What?

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

The coach just threatened to throw us all off a cliff. -Renji

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

… Get out of there _**now**_.

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Can't, we're on the cliff top.

~xXx~

Yukimura sighed, relentlessly frustrated in the silent, outwardly calm way of his. Atobe nearly _frowned_ from beside him, put out as it was by the loss of _his_ Jirou-chan. Of course, it was either he or Kabaji who would have ended up leaving, but for Jirou to be forced into such unholy a setting... It was almost more than the King could bear.

Yukimura was missing his Emperor, speaking of... Though some piece of Seiichi's mind registered that he ought to be thankful. Without Kirihara as his roommate, the camp may have proved entirely unbearable.

At least he had backup in the meantime, and as far as reaching the top of the mountain...

"Atobe-kun, about that helicopter..."

**

* * *

**

Love it, hate it? I feel so rusty in my writing now... I added in a bit to supplement, so...

**Adieu. *Bad imitation of Yagyuu***

_*shoots with a Laser Beam* Please review~!_


	2. Dedicated to Atobe The Beautiful

**I'm back! I'm alive! And I've updated this faster than anything ever!**

**So, partially because of my awesomesauce beta, yolapeoples, and partially because you people are making me guilty by reviewing this much already, I have decided to turn this into a threeshot and here is the second part. Third will be up probably as soon, unless school decides to crush me.**

_Beta Notes: Hi everybody~! I will accept being "awesomesauce" especially since it's so demented-looking. And you guys really did guilt her into more chappies. Congrats~! XD_

**Speaking of awesome reviewers…**

**3: You're anonymous and therefore may not be coming back, but yes. I'm glad the text message thing wasn't annoying, because I was a little worried about the usual stupidity of those fanfictions. So yes. Yay. **_Fun fact: The text message bits were actually the first written; the rest was put in later. _

**Fadey: Niou is love, and yola will probably gloat about my saying that that for the next five minutes. **_Yes, yes I will. Glad you liked him~ hahaha. This chapter's Niou is all hers though! Except for one bit that was definitely heavily influenced by me, I'd say~._

**rebirthreborn: I have updated. And you get a reply just for saying anything. ****3**

**demoncat13: I shall continue. Ore-sama no bigi ni… yoina.**

**xx 20violet20 xx: Hm, I'm running out of awesome catchphrases with which to praise myself/declare updatidation. Gekokujou, ridiculous tennis camp… **_Awesomesauce and updatidation, we are on quite a roll today, aren't we?_

**Midnight Hikari: I made someone smile~ Yay. 3 Don't worry about ignoring the yaoi, I expected it to happen. Consider them all best friends, I suppose. ^_^**

_Aha! Told ya my hint warnings were a good idea! But yup~, it's not big deal! :D_

**Here's to helicopters with your face on them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Prince of Tennis. This is incredibly depressing to me, and I'd rather not talk about it. **_(Until then she owns my soul.)_

**Shin Prince of Tennis 19.5.2**

**

* * *

**

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

_We're on our way_.

~xXx~

The helicopter buzzed threateningly even as Yukimura entered, sitting calmly beside Atobe. Shiraishi followed after him, looking intrigued and settling into the small back alcove with one hand resting on the side of his headphones, suggesting discomfort.

As the captains settled themselves, Atobe bringing the roaring machine to life, a fourth middle schooler pulled himself into the helicopter, taking a seat next to Shiraishi, his buchou throwing him a respecting look as he passed.

~xXx~

To: Yukimura Seiichi

From: Yanagi Renji

Some of the others are becoming rowdy. 67% chance that Mifune will throw Shishido off the cliff.

Who is with you now?

~xXx~

Yukimura frowned down at the cliff-ridden scenery, cell phone clutched in worry. Could something that drastic truly be allowed in this sort of camp?

He considered the last tiebreak with Sanada.

It probably would.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

Assure that Niou is out of sight. Shiraishi and Akaya have come for now. Atobe has organized a search party along any major roads. It won't be long now.

~xXx~

"'Mura-buchou! It's over there!" Kirihara pointed out quite obviously, Atobe veering the copter west to an obvious cliff-top in the distance. It wouldn't be long now…

~xXx~

"That was just unnecessary…" Jackal frowned uncharacteristically at the 'coach', the fence bare of the jerseys that had been hung there.

"Masaharu."

Niou smirked, glancing over at Renji, leaning casually on the handle of his shovel, "Yanagi?" There was a sigh.

"Our uniforms are…"

"In the bus."

"Ah."

At this mention, some of Hyotei looked over, congregating casually around the Trickster, Mifune in a momentary drunken stupor again.

"An' ours?" Shishido looked half-threatening, half-hopeful.

"The bus." came the simple reply.

Gakuto exchanged a look of surprise with his teammate, Sanada approaching behind them, obviously discontent with something other than his teammate for a change.

"But how did you-…" Jackal looked perplexedly at the other doubles player and then off the edge of the cliff. There was no way that a person could…

"_Puri~_."

~xXx~

From: Yanagi Renji

To: Yukimura Seiichi

I was mistaken. Our uniforms, Hyotei's, and Shitenhouji's have been saved.

~xXx~

From: Yukimura Seiichi

To: Yanagi Renji

Niou?

~xXx~

From: Yanagi Renji

To: Yukimura Seiichi

I'm surprised I didn't predict it myself.

~xXx~

Quite some time passed as Atobe circled the area of the camp, the other buchous and Kirihara growing more anxious by the moment. There seemed to be a game of tennis-based dodgeball commencing on the cliff and no one had taken notice of the helicopter yet, though Yukimura could practically sense the glower on Sanada's face at the merging of tennis with such an undignified sport.

Frowning down at the clifftop, the King spoke his first words since they had entered the copter.

"After we rescue our teams, Ore-sama is going to sue everyone presiding over this facility."

Yukimura couldn't agree more.

~xXx~

To: Yanagi Renji

From: Yukimura Seiichi

We're here.

~xXx~

Such notification was rather moot by the time the helicopter slowly drifted to the ground, scattering the tennis players as Atobe placed it perfectly on the Middle School side of the court.

"Ore-sama is here to- My God, you're all filthy."

~xXx~

"Knows how to make an entrance, doesn't that Atobe?" Jackal sighed slightly, noticing the same challenging smirk on Niou's face he'd kept for the duration of the camp's progression thus far.

"What is it this time?"

"…Seaweed bastard."

A name couldn't be as fond.

* * *

**Okay, so honestly, the whole jersey thing pissed me off. I mean, okay. The entire scene and chapter pissed me off, but the jerseys in particular, because really? I'm on a tennis team, and we don't even have the amount of winUniform that any of the PoT teams do, but that is **_**expensive**_**. And when I say that, I mean that even a basic tennis shirt with a team name and colors on it costs a lot, and at least in America, we end up having to pay for them. Let alone jackets (Which our tennis team doesn't get, only our actually successful varsity teams order them because THEY COST A FREAKING LOAD), and so it was really irritating to me to see that kind of thing in a manga, just to make it more unrealistic.**

_Shuddup, varsity singles one. XD *pokes* But I agree. I would kill the man before I let him have my cross country boss-jacket (that I totally don't wear like Yukimura…)._

**And let's be completely serious here- every family in Hyotei is going to sue as soon as their little boy gets home and tells them exactly what went down in this camp. The damages are going to be played off as irreparable, and everyone in the U-17 is going broke and not getting a job ever again in their lives.**

**Rant number two, out!**

_Pft. Anyway, star of this chapter according to me: Atobe._

_Wakame-yarou, ne? puri~ I'm sure that had nothing to do with me posting that particular little phrase on you Facebook wall only a few hours ago. Or having called you Nori-kun all week. *is a loving and caring sempai-beta*_

**One day, Haru, one day…**


End file.
